


Broken Wings

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [47]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Corruption, Fallen Angels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #115: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Angel Alfred has fallen for Demon Ivan





	

"Agh— f-fuck," Alfred groaned softly as he raised his head, starting to panic when he realized he couldn't even open one of his eyes, something covering it and keeping it pressed closed. Everything hurt, everything burned, everything smelled like rotting death and poison. He found himself in what looked almost like a cave, empty shackles across from him dangling from the walls and periodic candelabras glimmering with weak flames. The bed beneath him was soft, at least, with a deep crimson red quilt spread cleanly over its expense. Where…?

"Ah, wonderful! You are awake!" Ivan beamed, making the angel on his bed whip around to stare at him with one quivering eye. The demon slowly rose from his chair, crossing his arms behind his back as his tail whipped side-to-side behind him. Alfred trembled, sitting up as best as he could, wincing and struggling not to cry out at the stinging pain jolting down his back. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it down here in one piece."

"Make it… Where?" Alfred swallowed thickly, his throat closing up as his cheeks paled, an uncomfortable thought blinking to the center of his attention. No, it couldn't be…

"It is always difficult to be telling where angels will land when they Fall, but I am glad you managed to get at least to my domain before anything had a chance to take you before I could," the demon grinned, prowling over to his bed before gripping Alfred's chin, forcing the trembling creature before him to raise his gaze to him. He smirked at Alfred's stupid, pretty face, and then glanced behind to Alfred's broken and now useless white wings, his many feathers stained with a deep blackish red blood. "Now I may have you all to myself…"

Alfred gasped when Ivan suddenly dove in for a swooping kiss, catching him off guard and making him cry out when the demon crushed him to the bed, his already broken wings letting out a sick crunch as he landed heavily on them, the demon laying his weight atop him. "I-Ivan-!" He barely had time to gasp before Ivan's hands were everywhere all at once, stroking and groping him all over and making his body sing with blissful sin.

"Hush, let us finish your transition," Ivan leered, squeezing Alfred's hand tight as he laid swiftly into ravishing what he had coveted for so long.


End file.
